


Her own worst enemy

by crimsoxcore



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Gen, Labyrinth References, Ouch, POV Akemi Homura, Rebellion Story Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: The stage was set and the opening song was playing, but what Homura didn't realize was that she had the lead role.





	Her own worst enemy

Homura knew, the entire time, that something had gone horribly wrong. There was something horribly wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Kyouko felt it too, so it wasn't just her. She pulled Kyouko aside, and they boarded the bus, the bus that didn't go anywhere but back to where they began.   
  
They were in a labyrinth, Homura had realized. There truly was a witch behind this.

Everyone remembered Kaname Madoka, who had existed in this realm. No one remembered the witches. Who would want them? Who would put them there? The answer seemed so close but Homura just couldn't get a grasp on it. Who was the witch? Who trapped them here, and what did they want? Homura didn't know until it occurred to her. The reason why the answer seemed so obvious, while at the same time it wasn't. It was because she had known the entire time who it was.

_It was her._

_This was Homura's own doing. She wasn't a magical girl anymore, but she was a witch._

The upbeat began to play, followed by a downbeat as the waltz began. It was already too late, and the stage was set, the dancers taking their places. The dancers Homura had unknowingly gathered. The song of strife repeats itself at the refrain, the worlds shes skipped without luck. It didn't work. 

It was time for Homura to pay the price, to hit the fate all magical girls face. She just hoped the others would be able to kill her.


End file.
